


Candy

by elenilote



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, GOT7, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: Jackson is working too hard and not taking care of himself, Yibo distracts him with some pretty pictures
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Candy by Baekhyun](https://youtu.be/gmgcRWxhmqY)
> 
> Inspired by [this photo](https://twitter.com/yibosgay/status/1308765061008293890/photo/1) of Yibo

They were about halfway through Jackson's annual Korea secondment and Yibo was a bit sick of it by now, to be honest. It was hard enough to maintain a relationship when you couldn't be completely open with it but to be apart from one another six months out of each twelve was unfair, in his opinion. And when they did manage to be in the same country, Jackson had to split his time even further by visiting his family in Hong Kong sometimes too - but at least Yibo could accompany him there. And while they both did keep their own apartments in the city, in reality Jackson spent most of his time at Yibo's (his apartment was a little bigger and more private) so they had been practically cohabiting since the start. 

To be fair to Jackson, he did his best to be an attentive and supportive boyfriend even when they were apart, they spoke on the phone every day and when time and privacy allowed it, FaceTimed before going to bed at night. Most of the time their conversations were perfectly innocent - checking how their day went and chatting about people they'd met - privacy was at a premium. Jackson had a house in Seoul but often one of the other guys stayed over as he had a home studio where they often gathered to brainstorm about new music - they'd learned pretty early that they were not into any sort of public sex so getting off while someone else was even potentially within hearing distance just didn't happen. This time was the longest dry spell Yibo remembered them having, Jackson's parents were staying with him in Seoul so that curbed their activities even further - Jackson spent a lot of his free time with them and barely had any time to himself late at night. 

Frankly Yibo was a little worried that Jackson was overdoing it, his boyfriend was a perfectionist to a fault and often could not let go of a project until it had been completed to his exact specifications and if left to it, could literally forego sleep to finish a composition or a production. And there had been bit more of such nights lately than was exactly healthy (and although it was practically impossible to get Jackson to admit to it, Yibo could see how exhausted he was) and Yibo was trying to think of ways to brighten up Jackson and make him feel better.

Sometimes it was as simple as sending surprise flowers to the house or dance studio, Jackson loved flowers so that was always well received. But this time he got the feeling that what Jackson needed was more of an intervention, something that would stop the spiral of overworking and not taking care of himself - a tough brief to meet. But Yibo was nothing if not committed to his boyfriend's happiness so he drafted in Xiao Zhan to get his opinion.

Zhan-ge was not only Yibo's closest friend but also an artist and a photographer, he had an eye for beautiful things and could be counted on to find something suitable for Yibo to send to Jackson. So they spent an evening with some takeaway xiao long bao and discussed Yibo's dilemma.

"So, you don't want to just _buy_ some thing, instead you want to _do_ something for him - did I get that right?"

"Yeah yeah, like...I can't really go over in the morning and be back home for dinner can I? So it's gotta be something that I can do here that I can...I don't know, send him or something?" 

Yibo was getting frustrated with himself and the way his thoughts just didn't translate into words the way he wanted to. Good thing Zhan-ge read him pretty well by now. 

"Hmmm. I take it you've dismissed just sending him nudes?" Zhan-ge teased. 

"Did you hit your head and turn stupid or something? First, I would _never_ and second - I don't want to kill him, just make him feel better!"

"Sorry, sorry! I know you're not into that, even taking into account the privacy concerns. OK OK, how about...not-quite-naked pictures then? Just pretty, a little naughty maybe? Something that even if it fell into the wrong hands would not be a scandal?"

Hmmm. That was not actually a bad idea. Yibo was known as something of a fashion icon and it wasn't unusual for him to appear in glamour shoots all dolled up with make up and whatnot. He wasn't even against showing a little skin as such, he just didn't want their private affairs to be anyone else's business. 

"I...don't not like it? It would have to be tasty though, and I mean it - but I think I could do that. Thanks _gege_ ," Yibo sketched a little bow which earned him a smack in the arm from his friend - while Zhan was the older one of them, he didn't really behave like a gege, sometimes Yibo felt like the older brother in their relationship instead! 

By the time Zhan left for the night, they had the beginnings of a plan. Yibo had found some of the aesthetics of the kpop girl bands intriguing - all pastel colours and soft fabrics, often decorated with heart designs and such - he could adapt that and make it work for him. 

Some very interesting internet searches later Yibo had a list of items he needed, he could probably get them all free with a throwaway comment to the right person but that didn’t feel right somehow - he wanted to do this all himself. He had to make some educated guesses on the sizes on couple of the items but all in all, they were easily purchased.   
  
Once he had everything, the next obstacle was to figure out how to get the pictures taken. Yibo really didn’t want a huge production out of this - so that meant bypassing his manager entirely, but he would need at least a studio space, a photographer and someone to take care of hair and makeup. But he couldn’t really call on his regular team for this because while he was comfortable with the team and they were good at their jobs, they would just make too much of it. Well, Zhan-ge used to be a photographer - he would still have contacts, right? 

“Tell you what, I have a better idea. Come over to my studio and I’ll take the pictures for you. I’ll ask couple of my regular people to come and help out as a favour, you can trust them and I can vouch for their skills,” his friend suggested upon hearing Yibo’s question. 

They decided on the next available weekend, they would probably need at least half a day to achieve all they’d set out to. 

The day arrived and Yibo sat in the makeup chair, feeling slightly anxious whether the girl could translate his ideas into what he wanted. The wardrobe was all soft pinks and whites and Yibo and Zhan had decided on a natural look to complement it - the concept was to look as demure and ethereal as possible. Even the set was pared down, just a barstool against a white wall with Yibo sat on it. 

A couple of hours later and Yibo was honestly impressed with the results. It never stopped being amazing how someone could make him look like he’d fresh gotten up that morning while looking nothing like usually did when doing so. The outfit he’d chosen was a soft pink oversized jumper on top of a pale blue button up paired with white shorts - the jumper came down to mid-thigh, giving the illusion he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. To finish off, he’d found funky white socks with lipstick kisses on them and his favourite white Adidas trainers. He even went without any jewellery for the look, further emphasising the fresh out of bed look he was going for.   
  
Zhan-ge was an excellent photographer, he had fabulous suggestions for poses and expressions - he knew Yibo well and never suggested anything even remotely uncomfortable.   
  
At last they called it a day, they’d taken a few dozen pictures, Yibo could choose the ones he wanted to keep and the rest would be discarded. Zhan promised the pictures would be ready by the end of the week for Yibo, he’d get both digital and physical copies to do what he wanted with them. 

It felt like the longest week, waiting on the pictures. Jackson was in the middle of a video shoot so was usually working late at night and into early morning, then going home to sleep for a couple of hours before getting up to work on his music again - he was going to burn out soon, Yibo worried. He’d checked with Jinyoung and the filming was expected to finish tonight and they had nothing scheduled for the next four days so they could all rest and recover. 

The pictures arrived by post and Yibo was so pleased with them. He looked good, a little sexy but not overtly so - the pictures could easily pass off as just a regular fashion shoot. But because both the outfit and the styling were something he would never normally be seen in and because they were for Jackson’s eyes only, it added that extra _something_ to the whole concept. He’d asked if Zhan-ge would do him the favour of sending couple of the nicest ones straight over to Jackson in Yibo’s behalf - his friend had immediately agreed. So by the time Jackson wrapped up the shoot, he should have an envelope waiting for him at home. 

Yibo sent him a quick text, he knew Jackson couldn’t answer right away but would see it when he was done.

”Hey. Miss you lots today. Sent a little something to cheer you up, it’ll be waiting for you at the house when you finish up. Give me a call when you get home and we’ll open it together. _Saranghae_.”

Just a little longer before they saw one another again, maybe he could talk to Jackson’s hyungs and see if they would be willing to run interference for them so Jackson could come home in time for Christmas - they’d done it before so should not be a problem this time. While they’d known going into this relationship that their work would likely keep them apart a lot, it still stung - especially after they’d had such a long period of actually working together on SDC, Yibo had gotten used to going home with Jackson every night after work - hopefully this would give them the little boost they needed to make it through these last few weeks.   
  
Jackson’s reply came through around 5am - they shoot had gone on through the night. 

  
“We’re done! I’m heading home now, should be about an hour - will call you right away - mom and dad left this morning so I’ll be on my own. Miss you so much too bae, really wish you were here. Speak soon.”

Yibo smiled at his phone, he was looking forward to seeing Jackson’s reaction to his present. And once his boyfriend had managed at least a few hours’ sleep, he would certainly come up with some... interesting ways to thank Yibo properly.  
He’d better get up and ready then, he’d wear the jumper over his underwear (and make just enough effort with his face and hair to not look like he’d crawled out from under a hedge), sort of to give Jackson a live version of his pictures. Maybe it wasn’t all bad, this long-distance thing, at least they were forced to think of ways to keep things interesting - Yibo was already thinking about the next thing he would do, this project had given him all sorts of ideas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson splits his time equally between CHI and KOR, it's an even share of 6 months each. All the GOT7 boys live close to one another in Seoul and Jackson's house has a home studio where they often goof around in.  
> 


End file.
